


Bis(s) zum Ende

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Biting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink, Sex, Television Watching, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney und John haben einen DVD-Abend der besonderen Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bis(s) zum Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Liljana für das Beta!

Sheppard war mit Knabbereien und Bier bewaffnet, als er McKays Quartier betrat. „DVD-Abend“ war die offizielle Bezeichnung dafür, und meist begann es auch mit einem Film, den einer der beiden organisiert hatte, ehe es dann in Beschäftigungen der etwas anderen Art überging.

„Alles, was es in der Kantine noch gab, waren diese Käsedinger“, meinte er und stellte eine Plastikschüssel neben dem Bett auf den Fußboden, während der Wissenschaftler den Laptop an den größeren Flachbildschirm anschloss, den sie sich für diesen Zweck immer aus dem Labor „ausliehen“. Dabei fiel Johns Blick auf den DVD-Stapel, der auf dem Nachttischchen lag. 

„Vampire?“, fragte er ungläubig und schaute McKay mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Bist du jetzt auch schon diesem idiotischen Wahn verfallen? Was denkst du, wie viele ‚Biss zum … zum … Abwinken’- Exemplare die Daedalus das letzte Mal mit an Bord hatte? Ich habe zufällig die Listen gesehen. Und das ist nicht alles, ‚True Blood, ‚Blood Ties’ und wie sie alle heißen. Was ist denn so faszinierend an Vampiren?“ 

„Vielleicht der Menschheitstraum, immer jung zu bleiben und ewig zu leben?“, meinte McKay sarkastisch mit einem ‚Mein Gott, wieso kannst du nicht selbst darauf kommen?’– Blick. Er ließ sich auf das Bett plumpsen und suchte nach der Fernbedienung. 

„Glaube ich nicht.“ Sheppard schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ewig leben können Aufgestiegene wie Chaya auch – und du erinnerst dich, wie langweilig es der Dame mit der Zeit geworden war.“  
„Erinnere mich nicht daran!“ Rodney legte seine ganze Ablehnung in diese vier Worte.  
„Also, niemand will ewig leben, was ist es dann? Blut ist ein prima Brechmittel, keiner würde das freiwillig trinken.“ John ließ sich neben McKay auf das Bett fallen und fingerte noch immer an der DVD-Hülle herum. 

„Miko sagt, und glaube mir, ich wollte es wirklich nicht wissen, aber ihre Unterhaltung mit Dr. Biro war einfach nicht zu überhören, dass es sogar Vampire gibt, die sich aus Blutbanken ernähren, also nicht mehr selbst beißen müssen, und dort ihr AB sonst was negatives Blut fein säuberlich als Blutkonserve in einen Beutel abgefüllt bekommen.“ 

Sheppard lachte. „Das nimmt ja auch noch den letzten erotischen Hauch aus diesen Geschichten! Keine Annäherung mehr im Halbdunkel, die Kamera auf den bleichen Hals der Unschuld gerichtet, der schaurige Vampir nähert sich mit spitzen Zähnen …“ 

„Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, Vampire sind heutzutage nicht mehr schaurig. Sie sind gutausssehend und gehen manchmal sogar einem stinknormalen Beruf nach.“ Rodney hatte endlich den Kanal gefunden, auf den er den Videoeingang gelegt hatte. Dann schnipste er mit dem Finger und bedeutete John ihm die DVD zu geben, was dieser auch tat. 

„The Lair“, las John derweil von der Hülle vor. „Schwule Vampire, die einen Club betreiben, in dem es neben Sex auch noch Tote gibt, weil sie ab und zu einen ihrer Kunden beißen? Ähm … Rodney … ist das wirklich dein Ernst?“ Er schaute seinen Freund sehr zweifelnd an.  
„Cadman hat gesagt, das sind die einzigen Vampire, die sie sich anschauen kann, ohne dass sie romantische Pickel bekommt. Ich habe mir gedacht, wenn das ein super-cooler Lieutenant für gut befindet, gefällt es einem Colonel vielleicht auch.“

Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wegen mir. Tu dein Schlimmstes.“ Er ließ sich tiefer in die Kissen gleiten. Wenn McKay schwule Vampire anschauen wollte, würde er ihm nicht ihm Weg stehen. Prima Erpressungsmaterial, wenn er die nächsten Spiele der Baseballliga im Datentransfer von der Erde hatte. „Übrigens, warum nimmt Cadman an, dass du dich für schwule Vampire interessieren könntest?

„Sie ist in meinem Kopf gewesen, John. Da hat sie wohl mitbekommen, dass ich nicht nur Katie hinterher geschaut habe.“ Rodney blockte jegliche Diskussion darüber ab und startete den Film. 

Schon bald sahen sie sich gut gebauten, mehr oder weniger bekleideten Männern gegenüber. Ein Softporno mit kriminalistischem Einschlag, denn natürlich versuchten ein Sheriff und ein Reporter herauszufinden, wo all die toten, nackten, jungen Männer herkamen. Dazwischen immer wieder Duschszenen, Kussszenen und angedeutete Sexszenen und es dauerte nicht lange, da rollte sich Rodney näher an John heran und legte den Kopf auf dessen Brust, aber so dass er immer noch auf den Bildschirm schauen konnte. John schlang ihm einen Arm um die Taille, glitt mit seiner Hand unter Rodneys T-Shirt und streichelte langsam und in großen Kreisen über Rodneys Bauch. 

Da die erste Folge keine halbe Stunde dauerte, suchte Rodney schon bald wieder nach der Fernbedienung. Bei der Gelegenheit entledigte er sich auch seines T-Shirts und seiner Trainingshose, so dass er nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet auf dem Bett lag. John tat es ihm gleich und befahl Atlantis die Temperatur im Raum noch um zwei Grad raufzusetzen. 

Rodney schob den Fernseher vom Fußende zur Seite des Bettes. „Und, glaubst du jetzt, dass auch berufstätige Vampire sexy sein können?“, erkundigte er sich grinsend und legte sich seitwärts vor John. Er presste seinen Hintern gegen Sheppards Schoß und startete den zweiten Teil.  
„Yep“, gestand ihm John zu und rieb seine erwachende Erektion gegen Rodneys Boxershorts. Er genoss diese langsame Art Liebe zu machen. Die Erregung auf kleiner Flamme köcheln zu lassen, einen ganzen Film über Spannung aufzubauen und den hektischen Wissenschaftler, der es meist schnell, schnell, schnell liebte, in seinen gemächlichen Rhythmus zu zwingen. Da war es ihm sogar fast egal, ob er Vampire, mutierte Ninja-Schildkröten oder Autorennen anschaute – wenngleich ihn rasant geschnittene Rennen meist kurzatmiger machten. Es gab dieses nie ausgesprochene Übereinkommen zwischen ihnen, dass John sagen durfte: „Ich will den Film noch bis zum Ende schauen“, und Rodney ihm die Zeit gewährte. 

Ein angedeuteter, sehr erotisch gefilmter Blowjob auf dem Bildschirm veranlasste John, seine Hand in Rodneys Shorts gleiten zu lassen. Rodney stellte sofort ein Bein auf, um John besseren Zugang zu bieten. John lachte leise gegen seinen Nacken und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Schulter. Ein Zittern ging durch Rodneys Körper und Johns Finger legten sich über Rodneys Penis, der schon hart war und bei jedem angedeuteten Kuss auf den Hals härter wurde.  
Noch dachte sich John nichts dabei, aber als die nächste Bissszene im Film kam, presste Rodney sein Glied fester in Johns Hand. John wunderte sich, warum er außerdem versuchte, etwas, das verdächtig nach einem leisen Stöhnen klang, in letzter Sekunde in ein Hüsteln zu verwandeln. Seit wann legte sich Rodney solche Zwänge auf? 

Huh? Zum ersten Mal setzte Johns Gehirn all die Fakten, die bisher nur in Einzelteilen vorgelegen hatten, zu einem Ganzen zusammen. Das Ergebnis war …. interessant. Entweder hatte McKay ein Faible für Vampire, oder trashige Gay-Serien, stand auf Johns Hand in seiner Boxershorts oder …oder …?  
„Spul vor“, wisperte er in das Ohr seines Freundes, leckte über das Ohrläppchen und biss versuchsweise ganz vorsichtig in Rodneys Schulter. 

Rodney zuckte zusammen und konnte jetzt ein leises, kehliges Grunzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Seine rechte Hand tastete nach der Fernbedienung und er spulte zur nächsten … Bissszene vor! 

Johns Atem beschleunigte sich. Tändeleien, viel nackte Haut, dann in Großaufnahme der Mund mit den spitzen Zähnen, die sich in den Hals bohrten – Rodney rieb sich jetzt heftiger gegen John, griff mit seiner linken Hand hinter sich und versuchte Johns Boxershorts herunterzuziehen. 

„Ich will dich spüren“, krächzte er, räusperte sich und fuhr mit normaler Stimme fort: „Zieh die Shorts aus.“ 

John befolgte die Aufforderung, und Rodney nutzte die Gelegenheit auch seine eigenen Shorts herunterzuziehen. Multitaskingfähig, hatte er die Zeit ebenfalls genutzt, schon mal bis zur nächsten Bissszene vorzuspulen. Für John schränkte sich der Interpretationsspielraum, ob sein Freund nun lieber Vampire oder Bisse mochte, inzwischen erheblich ein, denn nur die Zähne, die sich in den Hals bohrten, wiederholte er noch einmal in Zeitlupe. Okay, nun hatte auch der Colonel kapiert, was Rodney ihm – ohne Worte natürlich – mitteilen wollte. 

Versuchsweise ließ er Rodney deutlicher seine Zähne an der Schulter spüren – und ein Schauder lief durch dessen Körper. Mhmm, das war nicht so sein Ding, aber wenn Rodney darauf abfuhr … das könnte er ihm wohl geben, denn es war nichts, was ihn sofort aus der Stimmung warf. 

„Nur am Hals?“, fragte John, zwischen zwei Bissen in die Schulter, als ihm einfiel, dass er noch nie einen Vampir gesehen hatte, der eine andere Vene als die Halsschlagader angezapft hatte.  
„N… nein. Überall“, flüsterte Rodney und tat Gott sei Dank, nicht so, als wisse er nicht, wovon John spreche. 

John rollte Rodney auf den Rücken und kniete sich über ihn. Er beugte sich vor und nach einem Kuss, den er selbst irgendwie zur Versicherung brauchte, dass das hier ein Spielchen war, umfing er die Brustwarzen seines Freundes mit seinen Lippen – um ihn sofort darauf seine Zähne spüren zu lassen. 

McKay ließ ein dekadent begeistertes Stöhnen hören und John biss etwas fester zu. Fester, als er es bisher je gewagt hatte und er fragte sich zweifelnd, ob es Rodney noch gefiel. Der Zweifel war unberechtigt, denn Rodneys Hände gingen nach oben, er stützte sich gegen die Wand ab und streckte John seinen ganzen Körper verlangend entgegen. 

Als John zur linken Seite wechselte, hörte er Rodney: „Kein Blut“, murmeln und er war mehr als froh darüber. Blut war für ihn so eindeutig mit seiner Tätigkeit als Soldat verbunden, mit Niederlagen, mit Hilflosigkeit und Verlust, dass er Schwierigkeiten gehabt hätte, das mit Sex in Verbindung zu bringen, selbst, wenn Rodney es gewollt oder verlangt hätte. 

„Kein Blut“, wiederholte er mit Erleichterung in der Stimme Er biss in Rodneys linke Brustwarze, bis dieser zwischen Schmerz und Lust hin- und hergerissen leise wimmerte und wanderte dann unter lauter kleinen Bissen immer tiefer, bis er an die zarte Haut der Leistengegend kam. Wirklich seltsam, warum die Vampire hier nie zubissen, denn das wäre doch wirklich sinnlich. Rodneys Glied in seiner Hand, der warme Duft an dieser Stelle, das Pochen seines Pulses ... all das war Erotik pur für John. Im selben Moment ging ihm auf, dass Bücher oder Filme dieser Art dann kaum mehr für Jungmädchen-Schwärmereien oder das Familienprogramm zu gebrauchen wären. 

Noch ein paar Minuten gab er seiner eignen Erregung nach, dann beschloss er Rodney, dem es sicher nicht leicht gefallen war, ihn etwas über seine nicht ganz alltägliche Vorliebe wissen zu lassen, nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen und ihm das zu geben, was der sich wünschte.  
„Dreh dich um“, meinte er zu seinem Freund und begleitete seine Aufforderung mit einem kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. 

Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen, Rodney kam der Anordnung ohne Zögern nach.  
Jede Menge nackter, warmer, blasser Haut, nur die Unterarme waren sonnengebräunt. Kaum eine Narbe. Unbeschrieben und unmarkiert lag Rodney vor John. Er ließ seine Hände von den Schultern bis zu Rodneys Oberschenkeln gleiten, dann folgte er diesem Weg mit kleinen Bissen, die langsam immer fester wurden. Rodney wand sich unter ihm, doch nicht, um sich ihm zu entziehen, sondern um sich ihm entgegenzustrecken. 

Kurze Zeit später drückte er sich auf die Knie hoch und in diesem Moment der Unterbrechung, hatte Sheppard Zeit, ihn sich genauer anzuschauen. Rote Male zierten jetzt Rodneys Rücken. Und sogar ein kleiner Bluterguss an der Hüfte, wo er mehr gesaugt als gebissen hatte, war zu sehen. Er hatte sein sichtbares Zeichen auf Rodney hinterlassen. Wow. Unter diesem Aspekt hatte er das noch nie betrachtet und er musste feststellen, dass es da einen Teil in seiner Psyche gab, der das verdammt heiß fand. Keine Dogtags, kein Tattoo, kein Ring – und doch hatte er Rodney etwas gegeben, das deutlich ihre Zusammengehörigkeit bestätigte. Ob Rodney dasselbe darin sah? 

„Fester“, befahl Rodney mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme, als sei er mit sich und seinen Wünschen jetzt im Reinen und aus der Probierphase heraus, und streckte John auffordernd seinen Hintern entgegen. 

„Sag einfach ‚Stopp’, wenn du nicht mehr willst“, meinte John, dem ein komplizierteres Safeword im Moment lächerlich vorgekommen wäre. Dann beugte er sich vor und streichelte Rodneys Hintern fest mit seiner linken Hand. Mit der rechten griff er um Rodney herum und legte sie über dessen Glied. So würde er hoffentlich mitbekommen, bevor es ihm zu viel wurde. Er begann mit vorsichtigen Bissen, bei denen er nur ganz langsam den Druck steigerte. Einfach war es für ihn nicht, denn eines seiner obersten Prinzipien war es, von Rodney Schmerzen fern zu halten und da musste er jetzt gegen angehen. Als er schon so fest biss, dass er selbst es nicht mehr als angenehm empfunden hätte, merkte er, wie Rodney in seiner Hand noch härter wurde.

Plötzlich wusste er, dass er Rodney so kommen lassen könnte, ohne ihm mehr als seine Hand und einen ganz vorsichtig zwischen Schmerz und Lust austarierten Biss zu geben. Dieses Wissen machte ihn mehr an als die ganze Beißerei selbst. Noch ein paar Minuten neckte er ihn, aber als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass auch der zweite Teil der Vampir-Serie zu Ende ging und schon der Abspann lief, presste seine Zähne fester und fester zusammen, überwand seine eigene Vorstellung, von dem, was Spaß machte, und hinterließ einen deutlich sichtbaren Abdruck in Rodneys Hinterbacke. 

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen und einem völlig begeisterten „Ja!“ kam Rodney und John fühlte es warm über seine Finger tropfen. „Ja, ja, ja. Oh, John.“ Tiefste Befriedigung sprach aus Rodneys Gestammel. John gab ihm noch etwas Gegendruck, bis Rodney sich wohlig erschöpft auf den Bauch gleiten ließ. 

John warf einen Blick auf den Abdruck seiner Zähne und – wow, das musste schon wehgetan haben. Aber wahrscheinlich schwamm Rodney auf so einem Endorphinhoch, dass selbst Carsons wirklich gute Mittelchen das reinste Nichts dagegen waren. Seine Finger fuhren behutsam die Bissspuren nach. Er hatte Rodney so deutlich, wie es nur ging, als ‚sein’ markiert. Verrückt. 

Rodney fühlte sich wohl verpflichtet eine Erklärung abzugeben. „Seit ich das erste Mal gesehen habe, wie Tom Cruise als Vampir Bratt Pitt gebissen hat, hatte ich … wollte ich … habe ich es mir immer wieder vorgestellt“, nuschelte er halb in sein Kissen, halb an John gewandt. „Und dabei kann ich die beiden Schönlinge noch gar nicht mal leiden!“, fügte er mit durch wohlige Müdigkeit gebremster Empörung hinzu. 

John erlaubte sich ein kleines Lachen. „Dann bin ich ja froh, dass Cadman dir jetzt neues … äh … Phantasie-Material geboten hat.“  
„Die Wirklichkeit war viel besser“, meinte Rodney zufrieden und fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Stelle, die laut Johns Dafürhalten einfach schmerzen *musste*. John war beeindruckt und schluckte.

Da Rodney das Eingeständnis aber wohl nicht allzu lange im Raum stehen lassen wollte, setzte er sich – mit einem kleinen Gesichtverziehen – auf und fragte: „Also, was kann ich für dich tun?“  
Dann wäre jetzt wohl die beste Zeit, um Rodney zu gestehen, dass er es gern mal mitten auf Woolseys Schreibtisch machen würde, mit Woolsey als Zuschauer – aber da er befürchtete, dass McKay vielleicht sogar Mittel und Wege fände das möglich zu machen, und er seinen Job gern noch etwas länger behalten wollte, antwortete er stattdessen: „Der Blowjob, aus dem zweiten Teil, der … das könnte ich mir vorstellen.“ 

„Du bist so … einfach“, meinte Rodney seufzend und schubste ihn auf den Rücken. 

‚Wenn du wüsstest’, dachte Sheppard noch, ehe er sich Rodneys fähigen Händen und Lippen ergab …

\---------ENDE---------

 

@Antares, September 2010


End file.
